Un repas bien épicé
by Pandi74
Summary: Que cache la démarche de Danny? Slash Don / Danny
1. Partie 1

_Je ne fais pas d'argent avec ces fanfics et les personnages restent la propriété de leurs créateurs._

_Pa__iring: Don/Danny_

_Classement: NC-17_

_Résumé: Que cache la démarche de Danny?_

**Un repas bien épicé**

_**Partie 1**_

Pour célébrer la fin d'une enquête particulièrement difficile, toute l'équipe décida de se réunir afin de partager un repas. Même Mac accepta de se joindre à eux pour cette fête improvisée. Stella arrêta son choix sur un restaurant mexicain, approuvé unanimement par le reste de l'équipe. Danny et Mac choisirent les plats les plus épicés sur le menu. Les autres optèrent pour des repas traditionnels, mais un peu moins relevés. Don regardait discrètement son amoureux avaler calmement son repas, comme si aucune épice n'en rehaussait le goût.

— Mais enfin, Danny, comment fais-tu pour toujours manger aussi épicé?

— Je suis italien. J'adore avaler tout ce qui a du piquant.

— Don, te considères-tu comme un plat assaisonné ou ayant du piquant ? demanda Stella d'une voix moqueuse.

— Avec Danny, je suis toujours relevé, répondit Don en rougissant légèrement. Mais pour avaler ce que Danny a dans son assiette, ça me prendrait plus qu'un verre d'eau.

— L'eau ne sert à rien. Il faut consommer du pain, du lait ou un autre produit laitier. C'est ce qui calme la capsaïcine. L'eau, ce n'est qu'un mythe.

— À chaque fois que je partage un repas avec des scientifiques, j'me perds dans la conversation. Les flics ordinaires utilisent un vocabulaire plus commun.

— C'est faux! Je trouve que tu suis nos conversations à merveille.

— Merci!

— Vous le dites si nous sommes de trop, les taquina à nouveau Stella.

— Jamais de la vie, pour une fois que Mac est là, on va en profiter. Et si on allait tous jouer une partie de billard?

— À la seule condition que tu ne t'empoches pas comme la dernière fois, se moqua Don à son tour.

La soirée se termina donc d'une agréable façon: bières, billard et moqueries. Chaque fois que Don tenait fermement sa queue de billard et qu'il frappait violemment une boule, Danny ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler intérieurement d'anticipation. Durant les parties, Danny ne s'**empocha** pas une seule fois, mais il remédia à la situation une fois arrivé chez Don. Et que **diable**, il comptait bien en profiter puisque, de son point de vue, il possédait le meilleur amant qui soit. Bien que ce dernier n'ait rien à lui envier, il n'était pas trop mal tombé lui-même.

* * * * *

— Bonjour Stella. Comment vas-tu?

— Très bien et toi? T'as l'air plus en forme que Danny ce matin. La nuit a été difficile pour vous deux?

— Disons que l'on ne s'est pas couché tout de suite en rentrant. Je n'ai pas vu Danny ce matin, à mon lever, il était déjà parti. Je croyais qu'il était au labo.

— Il doit être allé aux toilettes. Tu veux l'attendre ou lui laisser un message?

— Dis-lui que j'suis passé et embrasse-le pour moi, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre davantage, je suis déjà en retard. Mon boss va m'étriper…

— Pas de problème, je m'occupe de délivrer ton message, surtout la deuxième partie.

— OK, mais n'y mets pas la langue ! lui cria Don en se sauvant.

Danny revint quelques minutes plus tard. La nuit semblait effectivement avoir laissé quelques ravages sur son visage. De sombres cernes ornaient ses yeux, eux-mêmes beaucoup plus brillants que d'habitude. Il se traina difficilement jusqu'au banc près de Stella.

— Je t'ai ramené un café, juste comme tu l'aimes.

— Merci, mais à te voir, j'me demande si tu ne devrais pas boire les deux.

— Ça va, c'est juste que j'suis plus aussi jeune que j'le croyais.

— Et moi qui pensais qu'avoir un amant plus jeune aidait à préserver sa jeunesse…

* * * * *

La journée s'écoula lentement, sans que les deux amants puissent se parler, enquêtant sur des crimes différents. En fin de journée, Don repassa une fois de plus par les laboratoires de la police scientifique. Il comptait bien épargner à Danny un horrible trajet en métro. Il arriva juste à temps pour croiser son expert préféré qui marchait lentement vers la porte de sortie. L'inspecteur l'interpella amicalement et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Le trajet s'effectua en silence. Danny semblait fatigué et peu enclin à parler. Arrivé devant son immeuble, Don se gara dans le seul espace de stationnement disponible.

— Tu ne préfères pas passer la nuit chez moi ? Questionna Don en embrassant son amant à pleine bouche.

— Non, je dois rentrer. Si je ne vais pas faire ma lessive maintenant, je risque d'aller travailler tout nu demain.

— Ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire, commenta le policier en déplaçant sa main gauche vers l'entrejambe de son amoureux.

— Mac m'a déjà prévenu, tenue impeccable sinon…

— T'es impeccable lorsque t'es nu. J'te jure, reprit Don en se faisant plus insistant.

— Je suis désolé Don, j'dois vraiment y aller. En plus, j'suis fatigué. On se reprend un autre jour.

— OK, répondit Don un peu déçu. C'est vrai qu't'es plus tout jeune, tu dois t'ménager.

— Très drôle. J't'ai quand même suivi la nuit dernière.

Danny embrassa Don une dernière fois et sortit de la voiture. Il se retourna pour adresser un dernier salut à son amant et s'engouffra dans son immeuble. À peine la porte refermée, il s'adossa contre celle-ci et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il reprit ensuite lentement son chemin vers son appartement, préférant opter pour l'ascenseur plutôt que pour l'escalier, même s'il habitait seulement au troisième palier.

* * * * *

Durant la journée suivante, Danny évita le plus souvent possible de se retrouver seul à seul avec Don. Il quitta même le bâtiment abritant les laboratoires de la police scientifique un peu plus tôt que prévu et par la porte arrière. Il voulait ainsi éviter de croiser à nouveau Don entre deux portes, comme la veille. Il s'engouffra dans le métro et se fondit dans l'anonymat de la masse. Deux heures après son arrivée, il entendit frapper à sa porte.

— T'as été distant avec moi durant toute la journée. J'me suis arrêté au resto thaïlandais et j'nous ai achetés à manger. Ton plat préféré et bien épicé.

— J'crois pas qu'ce soit une bonne idée.

— Tu n'en veux pas ? demanda Don légèrement déçu.

— Excuse-moi, j'vais me régaler. T'as eu une bonne idée. En plus, y a un match qui débute dans quelques minutes.

— OK. Installe-toi au salon, j'occupe de tout.

Ils regardèrent la partie en savourant le repas apporté par Don. Danny semblait encore un peu fatigué et légèrement tendu. Il évitait de trop se coller contre le corps musclé de son amant. Don ne s'en préoccupa pas trop, concentré sur le jeu spectaculaire des joueurs qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. La partie prit fin, apportant la victoire à l'équipe New Yorkaise.

— Je vais me coucher, annonça Danny aussitôt.

— Tu n'écoutes pas l'après-match? Tu n'as envie de revoir les faits saillants?

— Pas vraiment, répondit Danny en se penchant pour embrasser Don sur la bouche. Merci pour le repas. C'était sympa.

— Ça m'a fait plaisir. Je nettoie un peu et j'te rejoins.

— Merci, bonne nuit.

Le matin suivant, lorsque Don ouvrit les yeux, le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez, alors que celui de son amant semblait avoir disparu. Pas seulement du lit, mais aussi de l'appartement. Don se leva, peu enjoué à l'idée de prendre sa douche seul, avant de filer au boulot.

* * * * *

Une autre journée, une autre nuit, un autre matin… Au milieu de tout ça, une autre séparation hâtive devant l'appartement de Danny. Un Danny fuyant, peu bavard et inhabituellement sérieux et distant. Il laissa derrière lui un Don légèrement perplexe, mais confiant. Après tout, Danny le disait lui-même: il possédait le meilleur des amants. Don savait comment le faire jouir et comment le faire se sentir l'être le plus important sur terre. Il parvenait à le prendre pour lui faire voir des étoiles, le seul à avoir réussi cet exploit, digne des plus grands.

— Danny n'a pas la démarche aussi souple que d'habitude. T'aurais dû y aller plus doucement, lui murmura Stella en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, afin que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

— Je n'y suis pour rien, répondit Don tristement et il poursuivit ses déductions, dans un monologue silencieux.

J'aurais dû comprendre avant. C'est vrai que sa démarche est étrange. À croire qu'il a bais… toute la nuit comme un taureau déchaîné. Non, c'est impossible. Lorsque je l'ai vu hier soir, il m'a dit qu'il rentrait chez lui pour se coucher. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air fatigué. Il devait aller dormir tôt. Malgré une nuit de repos, il n'a pas l'air plus en forme, ou plus reposé. Qu'est-ce que ça cache? Depuis qu'on est ensemble, il n'a jamais regardé un autre homme. Il est distant depuis quelques jours. Aurait-il rencontré quelqu'un? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il m'évite. Il semblait déçu de me voir arriver avec le souper avant-hier, alors qu'habituellement, il adore nos soirées improvisées, surtout lorsqu'on mange du thaï. Dire que j'ai rien vu venir. J'croyais qu'il était heureux avec moi, il a même accepté de le dire aux collègues. Bon, j'ai jamais rencontré ses parents, mais c'est pas comme s'il était très proche d'eux.

* * * * *

Don patientait depuis un moment déjà. Danny devait venir le rejoindre au petit restaurant situé à côté des labos. Ce dernier arriva avec près de dix minutes de retard, il prit place en face de son amant, tout en tentant de retenir une grimace. Il jeta un rapide regard au plat du jour, puis reporta son attention sur l'inspecteur. Il adressa un sourire à la serveuse, passa sa commande rapidement et posa à nouveau son regard sur son homme.

— Ça va? Questionna Don.

— Ouais. Et toi?

— Ça peut aller.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu n'as pas l'air content? On pouvait annuler si t'avais d'autres projets? T'as une enquête en cours?

— Pourquoi? T'aurais aimé avoir ta liberté de mouvement ?

— Pourquoi tu dis ça? J'suis content d'te voir.

— Ça parait pas. Tu m'évites, ou tu me donnes rendez-vous dans un endroit public. C'est quoi ton problème? T'as rencontré un autre type? Tu veux m'larguer et tu sais pas comment? Peut-être parce qu'avec les filles, c'est elles qui se lassaient bien avant toi?

— Pourquoi tu m'parles de séparation? Y a personne d'autre.

— J'te reconnais plus. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Pourquoi t'es aussi fatigué? Tu sais que tu peux tout m'dire!

— Je sais, mais là, c'est gênant. J'préférais garder mon p'tit jardin secret. Tu peux comprendre ça?

— Très bien, répondit Don en se levant. Il sortit son portefeuille de la poche de son veston, l'ouvrit et retira quelques billets qu'il lança sur la table. Danny remarqua son regard triste, non blessé. Sans le vouloir, il venait de lui faire bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Les paroles suivantes finir d'ébranler Danny. Finalement, les sujets tabous entre amants n'existaient peut-être pas. En plus, ils se définissaient bien plus que comme de simples amants, ils étaient amoureux.

— Si, t'as pas confiance, j'vois pas c'que j'fais ici.


	2. Partie 2

_**Partie 2**_

— Pardonne-moi, Don. Je n'ai jamais atteint un niveau d'intimité aussi élevé avec personne avant toi. Assis-toi, s'il te plait. Je croyais pas mal agir, ni te faire de la peine.

— Tu vas m'dire c'qui va pas?

— Ouais.

— OK, répondit Don en semblant se calmer un peu et en reprenant sa place à table.

— Je… J'ai un, commença Danny en rougissant un peu et en avalant une gorgée d'eau.

— T'as quoi ? Questionna Don plus posément en voyant le trouble de son amant.

— J'ai des… Enfin…

— Quoi? Tu m'as refilé une MTS et tu sais pas comment m'le dire?

— J'suis pas un courailleur !

— Alors, ça peut pas être si pire. Crache! T'as mis une fille enceinte?

— Non, voyons!

— Alors! Quoi?

— J'ai des hémorroïdes, murmura Danny rapidement.

— Des hémorroïdes, répéta Don lentement, alors que le mot progressait pour atteindre son cerveau.

Danny fixa timidement sa fourchette, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers son amant. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de les relever en entendant l'éclat de rire de son inspecteur préféré envahir le restaurant. Un rire fort et sincère, provenant du plus profond de son cœur, mais qui n'avait rien de moqueur.

— T'as des hémorroïdes! s'écria Don d'une voix très forte en partant d'un nouvel éclat de rire, rassuré.

Toutes les têtes présentes dans le restaurant se tournèrent vers eux. Don souriait, heureux de constater que son amant ne fréquentait pas un autre homme ou encore pire, une femme. Danny, lui, semblait trouver la situation beaucoup moins drôle. Le visage écarlate, il ne savait plus du tout où se mettre afin d'éviter d'être la cible des regards de tout le monde. La serveuse déposa son plat devant lui en lui adressant un petit regard d'encouragement.

Don mangea de bon appétit, puis il raccompagna Danny aux laboratoires de la police scientifique, en lui promettant de venir le prendre dans quelques heures. Il profita de son retour au bureau pour aller faire quelques petites recherches sur internet, mieux valait connaître l'ennemi à fond. À la guerre comme à la guerre.

* * * * *

Lorsque l'inspecteur réapparut quelques heures plus tard, Danny se rendait à la salle des archives pour y porter une boîte. Faute de preuves, l'enquête allait être mise sur la glace. Peut-être qu'un jour, un nouvel élément allait permettre aux policiers de se pencher une fois de plus sur ce cas? D'ici là, les preuves dormiraient dans l'anonymat d'une boîte, une parmi tant d'autres.

— Danny, donne-moi ta boîte, tu ne devrais pas forcer.

— Ça va!

— Allons, laisse-moi t'aider.

— Don, ça fait cinq boîtes que je transporte, je peux bien terminer avec celle-ci. C'est ma dernière.

— Mais, Dan, j'ai lu que dans ta situation, tu ne devrais pas forcer inutilement. Ton carton semble assez lourd.

— Tu voulais savoir ce que j'avais, tu le sais. Maintenant, tente d'agir comme si tu l'ignorais.

— C'est juste que…

— T'es mon amant, pas ma mère. Tiens-toi s'en à ton rôle.

— OK, compris. T'as des saignements?

— DON!!!

— Je m'informe. Tu souffres souvent de constipation?

— J't'aimais bien avec des dents!

— Ils sont internes ou externes?

— …

— À voir ta face, ça doit être externe. Bien que je me doute que…

* * * * *

Le lendemain, alors que Danny se trouvait sur une scène de crime, occupé à relever des empreintes, il ressentit la vibration de son téléphone cellulaire. Il porta distraitement l'appareil à son oreille, sans prendre le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à l'afficheur. Il pensait, à tort, que la communication venait de son patron. Hélas pour lui, le pauvre, il s'agissait de son nouveau persécuteur.

— Je suis à la pharmacie. T'as besoin de quelqu'chose?

— Non!

— J'ai longuement parlé avec le pharmacien. T'as de la crème?

— Non!

— Des suppositoires?

— NON!

— Et le truc binouche en plastique et qui gèle? Tu n'as qu'à l'insérer…

— NON, NON, NON, cria Danny.

— Ils vendent aussi un genre de coussin, en forme de beignet et un autre truc pour prendre des bains de fesses. Il parait que c'est très efficace.

— T'es bouché ou quoi ? J'ai dit NON ! Et Danny referma violemment son téléphone portable.

— Parfait, monsieur, je prends tout, ajouta Don en s'adressant à l'aimable pharmacien.

— D'accord!

* * * * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Danny revenait à peine aux laboratoires et qu'il débutait sa longue série d'analyses, un certain inspecteur de police se planta devant sa table, un immense sac à la main.

— Bonjour, mon scientifique préféré! J'pense que ton portable a manqué de pile. T'as pensé à le remettre sur la charge?

Danny leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de garder son calme, plutôt que de répondre par une méchanceté qu'il risquerait de regretter dans une dizaine de minutes.

— Danny, tu penses avoir le temps de venir casser la croûte avec moi, ce midi?

— J'vais prendre un sandwich en travaillant. Je n'aurai pas le temps de sortir.

— Je vais aller t'en chercher un, fait avec du pain de blé entier.

— Je déteste ce genre de pain. Je veux un sandwich au pain blanc! Et un sac de chips.

— T'as besoin de fibres: Pain brun et crudités, c'est mieux. Avec de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau.

— Don, laisse-moi respirer. Tu m'étouffes.

— Je reviens avec ce dont t'as besoin. T'inquiète.

Don tint sa promesse mais, à son retour, il trouva seulement Stella dans le laboratoire. Plus aucune trace de son amant. Elle le regarda, intriguée.

— Danny a mal à la tête, il est sorti prendre une bouffée d'air.

— C'est drôle, je n'ai rien lu à ce sujet.

— Quel sujet?

— Oh, c'est rien. Un truc entre Danny et moi. Ce n'est pas très intéressant.

— OK, je n'insiste pas. J'allais manger, Mac est déjà la salle de repos avec Sheldon et Adam, tu te joins à nous?

— OK, merci.

* * * * *

— Danny n'est pas avec vous?

— Il vient de sortir. Il avait besoin de s'oxygéner le cerveau.

— Quoi?

— Mal de tête, répondit Stella, beaucoup plus clairement que le marmonnement de Flack.

— OK.

— Il n'a pas l'air bien depuis quelques jours, s'inquiéta Mac.

— C'est rien, ça va lui passer d'ici une semaine.

— Ah bon, et qu'est-ce qui va lui passer?

— Ben, ce qu'il a, répondit Don mal à l'aise.

— Et?

— Et rien. J'préfère ne pas en parler.

— Pourquoi? Questionna à son tour Stella, c'est une maladie honteuse.

— Pas du tout.

— Ben alors?

— Il souffre cruellement et ça le rend marabout. Si j'parle de ses hémorroïdes, ça va être encore pire. Et merde!

— Bravo! s'écria Danny sur le seuil de la porte. J'te laisse cinq minutes tout seul et tu peux pas t'empêcher de parler d'mon cul à tout l'monde! MERCI!

Danny tourna les talons et quitta rapidement les labos, sous l'œil ahuri de ses collègues.

— Ça lui arrive souvent ? demanda Sheldon.

— Non, il ne dort pas très bien, ça le rend plus irritable.

— Je ne parle pas de sa petite crise, mais de ses hémorroïdes, je devrais peut-être regarder ça de plus près.

— Alors là, bonne chance ! J'ai même pas le droit de prendre une douche avec lui, de le voir nu et encore moins de dormir dans le même lit.

* * * * *

Don attendit patiemment quelques minutes avant de rejoindre son amant. Il savait que Danny serait fâché contre lui. Il chercha donc un moyen de l'amadouer. Aucune idée brillante ne lui traversa l'esprit. Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains, aussi bien le confronter tout de suite, crever l'abcès et si possible, passer à autre chose.

— T'as l'air fatigué, tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir un moment.

— …

— Oups, excuse-moi, c'est pas une bonne idée. Tu veux peut-être un café?

— …

— Ah! Non! J'ai lu sur internet que tu dois réduire la caféine.

— …

— J'peux aller te chercher un jus de pommes?

— …

— J'suis désolé, Danny! C'est sorti tout seul.

— …

— J'voulais pas parler de tes fesses devant tout l'monde.

— …

— Sheldon veut savoir si ça t'arrive souvent et si t'as déjà consulté?

— …

— Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps? J'ai dit que j'étais désolé!

— Je refusais de t'en parler à toi! Et maintenant, c'est tout le labo qui est au courant!

— Ce ne sont que des hémorroïdes! Y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat!

— C'est mon cul! J'ai pas besoin que tout l'monde le sache!

Don quitta la pièce tristement…Danny devait éviter les situations trop stressantes.

* * * * *


	3. Partie 3

_**Partie 3**_

Ce soir-là, Don arriva plus tôt à l'appartement de Danny. Il prépara un bon repas pour se faire pardonner. Il avait gaffé, mais Danny ne lui en voudrait pas éternellement. Quoi que… Comment savoir comment réagissait un Daniel Messer blessé dans son amour propre? Aussitôt arrivé, Danny prit une douche et s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur le divan. Don s'assit sur le fauteuil, préférant garder une distance raisonnable.

— Externes, finit par prononcer faiblement Danny, gêné.

— Quoi?

— Elles sont externes.

— OK.

— Et je n'ai jamais consulté de médecin. Il doit faire un toucher rectal et je refuse de me faire insérer un doigt.

— J'ai déjà inséré beaucoup plus à cet endroit là, remarqua Don pragmatique.

— C'est pas la même chose. T'es pas un inconnu qui fouille en moi.

— Ça t'arrive souvent?

— Cinq ou six par années.

— C'est beaucoup trop. C'est toujours aussi douloureux?

— D'habitude, c'est mieux que maintenant. Mais cette fois-ci, on dirait que ça ne passe pas. C'est dur au toucher et il y a plus de sang que les autres fois.

— C'est peut-être pour ça que t'es aussi fatigué. Tu veux que j'appelle Sheldon?

— J'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'est ses doigts à lui ou ceux d'un inconnu.

— Je m'en occupe. Repose-toi, ajouta Don en déposant un baiser sur le front de Danny.

* * * * *

Sheldon examina minutieusement Danny, qui n'en menait pas large. Il prit quelques notes, consulta un livre, puis s'adressa à nouveau à Danny.

— Tu prends quoi pour la douleur?

— Des Tylénols.

— OK. Avec Don, tu pratiques le coït anal?

— Sheldon!

— Je dois savoir. Désolé.

— Oui, murmura Danny, encore plus gêné.

— T'as pas à avoir honte. Vous formez un beau couple. Évite peut-être ce genre de rapport pour un certain temps. J'vais te donner d'autres conseils, ça devrait t'aider à prévenir les crises pour les prochaines fois. Tu dois consommer plus de fibre pour éviter la constipation. Boire beaucoup d'eau et éviter le café.

— Don m'a déjà tout dit ça.

— Parfait, il est de bon conseil. Écoute-le.

— Ouais.

— Essaie d'aller à la selle régulièrement, ne te retiens pas et ne retiens pas ton souffle en forçant. Ne reste pas assis trop longtemps sur la toilette, ce n'est pas bon pour ton anus, ça relâche les muscles, donc tu feras ta lecture ou tes mots croisés au salon.

— Parfait, merci.

— J'ai pas encore fini.

— Bon sang, t'es pire que Flack!

— Pourquoi tu m'impliques? Je respecte ma part du contrat. J'assiste à l'entretien, j'écoute les recommandations et je reste muet.

— J'trouve ta phrase pas mal longue pour un muet, s'exclama Danny.

Don fit signe de se fermer sa bouche à l'aide d'une fermeture éclair.

— Don fait très bien d'écouter, reprit Sheldon. J'ai plus confiance en lui pour suivre mes ordres.

— Sheldon, j'promets de t'écouter, y a trop en jeu. J'aime Don, je ne peux pas le priver indéfiniment de cette partie de mon anatomie.

— OK, ça me rassure. Alors, termine ta douche avec un jet d'eau chaude pour être certain de tout nettoyer. Évite les frottements avec une serviette, éponge doucement, à la place. De plus, après chaque selle, il faudra que tu te laves soigneusement. Tu peux utiliser les petites lingettes vendues en pharmacie.

— OK. T'as fini, maintenant?

— Dernières indications, c'est pour lorsque tu fais une crise. Bains de siège pendant une dizaine de minutes, quatre fois par jour, avec de l'eau chaude.

— J'ai déjà acheté le bain, intervint Don, tout content.

— Bravo. Combine aussi avec l'application de sacs de glace.

— J'ai aussi acheté le truc qui gèle.

— T'as réponse à tout ! Si tous mes patients étaient aussi dociles que Don, je serais encore médecin. Si la douleur est trop intense, reste allongé quelques heures.

— Rassure-toi, Sheldon, je vais veiller sur lui.

— Une dernière chose avant qu'je parte. Je dois pratiquer une petite incision pour réduire le caillot sanguin.

— QUOI!

— Évidemment, si t'avais pas souffert en silence aussi longtemps, on n'en serait peut-être pas là. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

— Je sais.

Sheldon pratiqua sa petite intervention et laissa les deux amoureux en tête-à-tête.

* * * * *

— C'est douloureux ? Questionna Don.

— À ton avis?

— T'as besoin de quelque chose?

— T'as encore le petit coussin que t'as acheté?

— J'te l'apporte tout de suite.

— Merci. J'suis désolé, Don, j'voulais pas être désagréable.

— Pas de problème.

— Tu penses qu'on a franchi une nouvelle étape dans notre couple ? demanda Danny en s'asseyant délicatement.

— Je pense. Et une étape très importante. J'ai regagné ta confiance ou pas?

— Tu l'as jamais vraiment perdu. En fait, j'trouve ça plutôt flatteur d'avoir un amoureux qui surveille mes arrières…

* * * * *

Un mois plus tard

— T'es vraiment sûr Danny? C'est c'que tu veux?

— Certain!

— T'auras plus autant d'intimité.

— Je n'en ai plus autant besoin, tu connais tous mes secrets.

— Alors, oui, j'accepte qu'on vive ensemble.

— On va devoir fêter ça, mon Donnie chéri.

— Je t'invite au resto.

— J'aimerais mieux qu'on fête ça en toute intimité… dans la chambre à coucher.

— T'as une idée en tête? Questionna malicieusement Don.

— Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on n'a pas eu de relation complète. J'pense que mon corps est suffisamment remis.

— J'vais vérifier ça. J'ai vu Sheldon te faire un toucher, j'vais m'assurer à mon tour que tout est en bon état de marche.

— Alors, Docteur Flack, qu'attendez-vous pour passer à l'action?

— Suivez-moi! Que je vous montre le chemin qui conduit au plaisir!

Don guida amoureusement Danny vers le lit, l'enlaçant de ses bras musclés, alors qu'ils échangèrent un baiser fiévreux et passionné. Il déplaça ensuite sa bouche vers le lobe de l'oreille de son partenaire, qu'il mordilla tout doucement. Le rire Danny créant un écho de bonheur dans la pièce. Les dents cédèrent le pas, poussées par une langue gourmande, avide de s'émoustiller à son tour. Le scientifique s'écroula sur le lit, le corps rapidement recouvert par celui de son amant.

Lentement, Don entreprit d'ouvrir la chemise de son homme en détachant un bouton à la fois. N'y tenant plus, Danny se saisit de la chemise de Don et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque, envoyant voler dans tous les coins les petits objets circulaires, maintenant bien inutiles.

— Chéri!

— Contente-toi de suivre mon exemple.

— On a tout notre temps, inutile de se presser.

— Tu veux que ton pantalon subisse le même sort?

— Pas vraiment.

— Alors grouille ! J'ai besoin de sentir et de toucher ta peau.

— C'est comme si c'était fait.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour l'écrire, Don et Danny se retrouvèrent entièrement nus, allongés l'un contre l'autre. La main droite de l'inspecteur se mit à caresser les fesses de Danny, osant à peine le frôler. Impatient, le scientifique plaqua lui-même fortement la main de son amant sur ses fesses.

— J'suis pas une poupée de porcelaine. Tu peux toucher, j'me briserai pas.

— J'ai peur de te faire mal, ça fait si longtemps.

— Pourquoi reculer l'inévitable? Donnie, fais-moi l'amour. Aime-moi, comme t'as toujours si bien su l'faire…

Tout en embrassant langoureusement Danny, Don s'étira pour atteindre le tube de lubrifiant. Il fit sauter le bouchon d'un mouvement expérimenté et laissa tomber une noisette du produit dans sa main, enrobant ses doigts de cette substance. Sa main glissa ensuite entre les fesses de Danny, les écartant doucement afin qu'un premier doigt puisse s'introduire profondément en lui. Un gémissement d'inconfort franchit les lèvres de l'expert et, pour le faire taire, il s'empressa de donner des baisers sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Don, faisant ainsi taire toute remarque.

Un second doigt fut introduit, ajoutant une nouvelle extase. Le duo ainsi créé vint titiller la prostate de Danny. Un profond soupir de contentement remplit la pièce. Danny se sentit momentanément comblé, mais Don se doutait bien que ce moment ne durerait pas. C'est pourquoi il attrapa tout de suite un préservatif, qu'il déchira avec ses dents. Les doigts de Don se retirèrent de l'antre chaud de son amant, laissant un étrange sentiment de brûlure et de vide au fond de Danny.

Don s'empara une fois de plus du tube de lubrifiant, en sortit une généreuse portion, qu'il étendit sur le préservatif recouvrant maintenant son sexe fièrement dressé. Il se positionna adroitement entre les jambes de Danny, remonta celles-ci sur ses épaules et plaça ensuite un oreiller sous les hanches bouillantes de son amant. Il appuya la tête de son membre tout contre l'ouverture de l'étroit tunnel menant directement à l'extase charnelle.

Un rapide coup d'œil à Danny lui fit comprendre qu'il était prêt. Amoureusement, Don s'enfonça au cœur de l'être tant aimé, s'engloutissant totalement et profondément en lui. Unissant leurs corps et mêlant leurs respirations saccadées, les mouvements s'accélérèrent, et Danny se saisit lui-même de son propre sexe, les mains de Don étant trop occupé à tenir fermement ses hanches. Les contractions des muscles s'accompagnèrent de profonds coups de reins, suivis d'une montée ultime du désir et de la suprême explosion les conduisant à un bonheur transcendant.

Quelques derniers gémissements du pur plaisir se firent entendre, puis les jambes de Danny retombèrent lourdement sur le matelas. Le corps de Don vint rapidement rejoindre celui de son amant. Leurs respirations, ainsi que les battements de leurs cœurs, retombèrent peu à peu à la normale. Toujours incapables de bouger suite à la violence de leurs orgasmes, ils s'accordèrent un instant de repos avant de filer tout droit vers la douche, des draps propres et une merveilleuse nuit dans l'appartement qu'ils partageraient dorénavant.

Une nouvelle étape venait d'être franchie car, au-delà du sexe, de la confiance ou de la vie commune, l'amour prenait tout son sens.

**Fin**


End file.
